


Разделенная любовь

by oriharafrom



Category: Durarara!!, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Other, POV, Romance, UST, trash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oriharafrom/pseuds/oriharafrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Осторожно, ТРЭШ!<br/>2. POV дорожного знака, альтернативная анатомия, UST<br/>3. 2 часть трилогии «Я, ты, он»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разделенная любовь

Мы стояли по разные стороны улицы. Я – лицом к ней, а он – боком. Он смотрел на дорогу, а я на него.

Высокий и светлолицый, он всегда был главным. Все подчинялись ему. Проходившие мимо нас люди смотрели на него и говорили: «Нам туда», даже не замечая меня, железные коробки автомобилей гордо следовали мимо. И я был бы не против подчиниться ему.

Но – нас разделяла дорога. Всего две полосы, каких-то семь с половиной метров асфальта, по-блядски расчерченного вдоль желтой краской разметки. Упади я ничком, и то не смог бы даже коснуться его ног своим красным от смущения лицом. А она жарко обхватывала его стопы своим гудроном. Днем и ночью я завидовал ей.

О, как мне хотелось пересечь дорогу и показать ему свою любовь! Я прильнул бы к его стройному телу всем своим существом, слился с ним в экстазе поцелуя, обвил его крепкий ствол своей звенящей от пустоты плотью…

Я бы терся о него своим телом, пока наша ночь не запылает искрами, гнулся бы и стонал, принимая его до отказа, зная, что нашей любви отведено несколько жалких часов. Наутро бы пришли люди со страшным жалом автогена, разорвали узлы моих страстных объятий, отправили меня на переплавку.

Мое место занял бы другой. Ревновал ли я? Конечно, нет. Ведь нашу любовь разделяла дорога. Я мог только стоять и до звона краснеть по другую сторону, пока крепкие мужские руки не разлучили нас.


End file.
